


THE FALL OF AVALON

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Ogham Duir [7]
Category: Faerie Fantasy Of The Questing Princess, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, Crossover, Fae & Fairies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:<br/>The Sidhe are at it again. Only this time Camelot’s King drops in on them, literally.<br/>-<br/>Author’s notes:<br/>This is a crossover with role play characters from the FAERIEGLEN COTTAGE RPG and THE FAERIE FANTASY OF THE QUESTING PRINCESS<br/>*Lady Aura and Puff (FAERIEGLEN COTTAGE RPG) belong to aurabear<br/>*Princess Gaylen Endora, Dionne and Crown Princess Cara  belong to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HEADER

**Title:** THE FALL OF AVALON

**Author:** sidhe_faerie

**Rating:** PG

**Characters/Pairings:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin, *The Sidhe, *Lady Aura the High Priestess of Faerieglen, *Puff (aka Myrdren the Dragon), Lucy, Camelot Groom,

**Spoilers:** NOT HERE!

**Disclaimer:** MERLIN is not mine, wish it was.

**Summary:** The Sidhe are at it again. Only this time Camelot’s King drops in on them, literally. 

**Author’s notes:** This is a crossover with role play characters from the **FAERIEGLEN COTTAGE RPG** and **THE FAERIE FANTASY OF THE QUESTING PRINCESS**  
*Lady Aura and Puff belong to aurabear  
*Princess Gaylen Endora, Dionne and Crown Princess Cara belong to me.  
 


	2. I: Excerpt from ‘The History of Ogham-Duir’

**THE FALL OF AVALON**  
Excerpt from ‘The History of Ogham-Duir’ 

The fall of the Great Kingdom of Albion had great consequences that no one had ever considered. When the magick brought together by the Great Warlock Merlin fell, the realm of Avalon fell as well. The magickal isle slipped from all realms. The priestesses found themselves on the steps of the Tor of Glastonbury without warning.

After the Battle of Camalan, Merlin spoke the spell to send the Once and Future King, the Great King Arthur to Avalon. Merlin had no way of knowing the magickal isle was no more. Instead Arthur appeared in the courtyard of the castle of Queen Taralen of the Tuathe. The Tuathan realm of Ogham-Duir being the only world left of pure magick. 

As recorded by Lady Victra, High Priestess of Alban Isle, The Kingdom of Zestra


	3. II

II.

The day was bright and sunny as it usually was in the Tuathan realm. Princess Gaylen Endora was between quests and home for a few weeks before she was to meet up with her friend, the Lady Starr. She had decided to take her favorite unicorn, Astra, out for a ride. She was just coming in when she heard a noise behind the statue of Danu. She went to check to see what it was.

Endora carefully peeked around the statue. She gasped in surprise at the sight of a man covered in blood and chainmail.

“Help me!” The man whispered as he lost consciousness. 

“Guards! I need assistance. Now!” Endora called out to the Sidhe Guards at the gates of the Palace. 

They ran to see what the fair haired dark eyed Princess with transparent wings was upset about and to their shock they discovered a human male lying behind the statue of the Goddess. 

“Take him to the East Turret. Carefully! He is gravely injured.” She instructed them. 

The two guards waved over two more and they moved him to the turret room with some difficulty. A human is much larger than a Sidhe and this one was covered in chainmail and armor. They get him to the turret and into the bed. They remove his armor and chainmail and leave the room. 

Endora’s handmaiden and friend, Dionne comes rushing in. “What is going on? I saw the guards bring a soldier into the castle. Is he dead?” Dionne, a green eyed faerie with curly blonde hair and wings resembling the iridescent wings of a dragonfly, wrinkled her nose at the stranger. 

“No, but he will be without help.” Endora held out her hands and golden sparkles covered the man from head to toe, freezing him in time. “I need Aura. I have little knowledge of healing humans. His wound is deep and he will need stitching as well. Get silk thread and a sewing needle.” 

“You are not really going to send for the High Priestess, are you?” Dionne looked at Endora worriedly.

“I have no choice.” Endora pulled her Faerie Crystal out of her tunic and held it between her hands. She concentrated on the Lady Aura, The High Priestess of Faerieglen.

The unlit logs in the hearth suddenly burst into flame. A voice came from the flames. “Endora, are you ok?”

Endora stepped to the hearth. “I need you to come to the Castle. There is a human man here. He is severely injured. I sparkled him but it won’t hold forever.”

“I understand. Let me grab a few things and I will help. I’ll need you to create the portal for me. “

“Ok. Tell me when you are ready.” Endora turned back to the injured man. 

Dionne looked at the man and frowned. “Endora, he looks familiar doesn’t he?”

Endora looked at him. He was bruised and bloody but he was familiar. She looked at the emblem on his red cape and gasped. “It can’t be!”

“It can’t be what?” Dionne looked at her.

“It’s Arthur.” 

“Arthur? Is he from Cullen or maybe Ren?”

“No, Dionne. It’s King Arthur of Albion. The Once and Future King is here in this realm, but why?” Endora frowned. Dionne, “Conjure the water and call to the Sisters of Avalon. Maybe they know what is going on. Albion is under their care.”

Dionne nodded and left the room for the tower. She ran as fast as she could. When she reached the tower, she had to scry in the sacred bowl to talk to the Sisters. 

Dionne went to the scrying bowl in the tower and said the spell while she waved her hand over the water. The water turned black and no images could be seen. She poured the water out into the wooden bucket and refilled the bowl with water from the golden pitcher beside it. She said the spell again waving her hand over the bowl. She got the same result. 

Dionne stood there not knowing what to do when Crown Princess Cara came into the room. The Crown Princess was Princess Endora’s mother and looked very much like her

“Dionne, what are you doing?” The older princess asked the maid.

Dionne looked to the door and dropped into a deep curtsy. “Your Highness, I was trying to talk to the Sisters of Avalon and the water keeps going black.” Dionne said looking in the bowl perplexed. 

“What?” Cara looks at the bowl. “Have you changed the water?”

“Yes Your Highness I did. It didn’t help.” 

Cara poured out the water and refilled it herself then spoke the spell waving her hand over the bowl. The water turned jet black. Cara went pale. “Avalon has fallen. That is the only reason for the water to turn black like this. The water only turned black once before. It was the night that Atlantis exploded into fire. We couldn’t reach the Sisters of Light on the isle once the explosions started. I need to tell the Queen.” She started to leave. “Dionne, why were you trying to contact the Sisters?”

Dionne looked down. “Princess Endora told me to do it. She found a man in the courtyard. He is mortally injured. She brought him into the East Turret.”

“Why Avalon and not Faerieglen or Alban Isle?”

“She thinks he’s King Arthur of Albion. Your Highness, he looks like him and he has the dragon crest on a red cloak.”

“It could be one of his Knights,” Cara dismissed the theory. “Get some fresh water from the Sacred Well. I’ll contact the Lady of Alban Isle to see if she can get through to the Sisters of Avalon. Is my daughter trying to heal him?”

No Your Highness, she has called the High Priestess of Faerieglen to come heal him.

Cara frowned. “Aura is coming here?”

“Yes, she may be here already.” Dionne picked up the golden pitcher and left to fill it with water from the Sacred Well by the statue of the Goddess Danu.


	4. III

III.

 

Endora held out her Faerie Crystal and a portal opened in the room of the East Turret. Lady Aura, the High Priestess of Faerieglen walked through. 

“Where is he?” The small dark haired woman asked.

Endora pointed to the bed.

Aura walked over and pulled a small table over to put her healing bag on. Aura looked at the uniform. She wasn’t familiar with it. It wasn’t the chainmail design from Cullen and the armor was definitely not from Ren. “Who is this man? Where did you find him?”

“I found him in the courtyard between the statue of the Goddess and the Sacred Well. Aura, that’s King Arthur of Albion. I haven’t seen him since he was a young man but I feel sure of it.”

“What is he doing here? If he needed mortal healing he should have been sent to Avalon not here of all places.” Aura looked at his wound. “It’s definitely a mortal wound. I need clean water and some cloths, a sewing needle and silk thread. I’ll need herbs too.” 

Endora nodded. She turned to go get the things that Aura asked for as Dionne came into the room. “Dionne, the Lady Aura needs clean water and cloths and a sewing needle and silk thread.”

“Warm water not hot and here is a list of herbs I need.” Aura snaps her fingers and a slip of parchment with writing on it appears in her hand. She hands it to Dionne who stares at it. “Hurry girl! He doesn’t have much time and Endora’s sparkle will not hold much longer.

Dionne dropped a curtsy and ran out.

Aura frowned. “Has she never seen magick before?”

“Yes, just not Witch’s magick.” Endora smiled. “You know it’s different that Sidhe magick. You can do both. That’s why I was surprised to see you do it too.”

“Witch’s magick comes easier to me. My Sidhe magick is very limited.” Aura pulled out some long tweezers and something that looked like a thin knife.

Dionne came in with everything including the herbs. She sat them on the table near Aura.

Aura started to clean the wound and sew up the tears that were seeping blood even with the Faerie Sparkle in place. She finally got all the bleeding stopped and sewed him completely up. “Take off the sparkle. You may want to step back. He will be in a great deal of pain.”

Dionne moved close to the door and well away from the bed.

Endora nodded. She held out her hands and the golden sparkles flowed back into her palms.

The wounded man took a sharp breath. “Where am I?” He whispered.

“You are in the Tuathan Realm of Ogham-Duir. I am Lady Aura, High Priestess of Una, most people who live here call it Faerieglen however.” Aura said gently. “You are safe here. I have treated your wound. Please try not to move.” Aura helped him take a sip of water.

“I was supposed to go to Avalon. The Sisters there were going to heal me. That’s was what Merlin said. I bet that idiot got the spell wrong.” 

“Then you are King Arthur of Albion? Endora looked at him.

He looked over at her and his eyes went wide. He had never seen a woman like her. Her ears were pointed and she had wings! “What are you?”

“I’m a Sidhe. We are faeries that your people to the north call the ‘Tuathe de Danaan’. We are said to be the children of the Goddess Danu.

Arthur looked at Aura. “You’re not a faerie.” 

“No, I’m only part Sidhe.” She pulled her hair back and showed him her pointed ears. They were smaller than Endora’s but very similar. 

Arthur looked at her back when she turned to the table to put away her things. “You don’t have wings.”

“Only when I’m in my dragon form.” Aura smiled at the surprised look on his face. “I’m a Draconian. My father is a dragon.” 

Arthur put his head back on the pillow and sighed. “I’m going to kill that warlock for this.” He muttered.

“It wasn’t Emrys fault Sire.” a voice from the door said. Crown Princess Cara walked in and gave a curtsy. “Avalon has fallen. He had no way of knowing it. Its magick was so tied to Albion that when Albion fell so did Avalon.”

Aura sighed. “Has the Lady of Alban Isle confirmed it?”

“Yes, I just finished talking to her. The Sisters were thrust out of the mist and found themselves on the doorstep of Glastonbury Tor.”

“Are they all safe and accounted for?” Aura asked.

Cara nodded. “All are well. Thank the Goddess.” 

“Does anyone know what happened to the Queen? Endora asked.

“Guinevere and my children must still be there.” Arthur started to get up. 

Aura put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. “Endora, can you go to Camelot and see if you can find them.”

“With permission?” Endora looked at Princess Cara who nodded.

“I think should take him to Faerieglen until Endora gets back. We wouldn’t want to anger the Queen.” Aura said.

“Yes, that may be best. I will see to horses for you. Something calm that won’t tear his stitches? I assume he has quite a few.” Cara frowned.

Aura smiled. “Yes, inside and out. He needs to rest for a bit before I try to move him.” 

Cara nodded. “Go now and find his Queen and the children. Take them to Aura in Faerieglen when you find them.” 

“I’ll take him to the Draconis House in Brimstone. There will be enough room there for all of them.” Aura smiled at the injured King. 

“I’ll go now.” Endora said. “Come with me, Dionne. Let’s get our gear. We have a quest.”


	5. IV

IV.

 

A short time later, Endora walks through a portal of swirling magick near Camelot dressed in a white cloak with golden embroidery. Dionne followed close behind in a dark green cloak. It was very different from the last time they were here. There was the smell of smoke and death everywhere.

“If what I remember is right, there should be an entrance to the Castle over there.” Endora pointed to a stone wall. 

“What if they are already dead?” Dionne said pulling her hood up to cover her face and ears.

“Then we shall have to give the sad news but not till I see proof of it.” Endora walked around the wall and found the grated entrance. She shimmered the grate off and to the side. “Come on Dionne.” She said as she pulled her short sword out of her belt.

Dionne grasped her dagger and followed nervously.

The Castle was dark and for the most part deserted. They searched each room quietly and there was no sign of the Queen and the Royal Children. 

The last place they looked was the stores behind the kitchen. There was a small girl not more than 12 years of age sitting on the floor crying. 

Endora crouched beside her. “What is your name?”

“I’m Lucy, My Lady.” The young girls saw the rich gold stitches on Endora’s cloak and assumed she was a Noblewoman. The girl wiped her tears.

“Lucy, we are looking for Queen Guinevere and the children. King Arthur sent us to find them. Do you know where they might be?” Endora asked gently.”

“They ran for the woods with the Court Sorcerer. He was going to hide them.”

“Lucy, where is everyone?” Dionne asked.

“Dead. Lady Morgana’s soldiers killed everyone. I was hiding in that barrel.” She pointed to an overturned barrel. “They took the bodies out to be burned a little while ago.”

“You need to leave this place. It’s not safe. Come with us.” Endora took her hand and stood up.

Lucy nodded. She stood and when Endora stood a sprinkling of Faerie Dust fell to the ground. My Lady, are you a Pixie?

“No dear. I am a Sidhe. A faerie. We will not harm you.” Endora smiled.

Lucy nodded and followed the two Sidhe out of the castle. 

When they had reached the hill overlooking the castle they saw the flames reaching for the sky. 

Endora shook her head. “She is making sure there is nothing left for them to come back to.”

“That’s for sure.” Dionne sighed.

The three headed deeper into the Darkling Woods to look for the Queen and the Royal children. They found an encampment of people from Camelot. Most were servants that had escaped before the Castle was cleared. 

Lucy’s face brightened and she ran ahead and put her arms around a man dressed like a groom. “Father, you are here!”

“Lucy! I thought they got you.” He hugged her tight. 

Endora came up to them. “I wonder if you might tell me where Queen Guinevere is.”

The man looked at the strange woman and was tight lipped.

“Who is asking for Queen Guinevere?” A man’s voice asked.

“I am Princess Gaylen Endora of the Tuathe. I was sent by King Arthur to find her and the Royal children.”

A familiar face came forward. Guinevere stood before them, tired but uninjured. Endora and Dionne immediately dropped into deep curtsies. 

“Your Majesty, I bring this token from the king.” Endora held out the length of purple ribbon that Arthur had tied to the inside of his chainmail. 

“Is he alive?” The man asked.

“Yes, he has been healed and he is awaiting the Queen and the Royal children. You are Emrys.”

“Yes, I am known by that name.” Merlin’s eyes tried to see under the hoods of the two women but couldn’t.

“The King called you an idiot.” Endora smiled.

Merlin looked at Guinevere and nodded. “He sounds fine to me.”

Guinevere took the ribbon. “Take me to my husband. Children come now.” The five Royal children came up around their mother. None of them looked to be injured. 

Endora nodded. She led them away from the others and deeper into the woods. She took out the Faerie Crystal and held it out. A swirling portal appeared. “Dionne, go first and tell Aura we have them.” Dionne nodded and went through the portal.

Guinevere took the hand of the two youngest children and went through the portal the other three followed. Merlin then Endora went next. The portal sealed behind her,

They stood in the Great Hall of the Draconis House. It was an old manor built when Ogham-Duir was young. It sits at the foot of Dragon’s Peak in Brimstone. It was large with many rooms. 

Lady Aura came into the room. Dionne followed with tea and sandwiches. Another maid came in with hot soup.

“I am Lady Aura, High Priestess of Una. This is my family home. You are welcome here. Please, have some food. Rooms have been made up for you to rest.”

“Thank you,” Guinevere said. She motioned for the children to be seated at the table. The maid served them food and drink. “Where is my husband?”

“He is resting upstairs.” She turned to Dionne. “Dionne, take Her Majesty to see her husband.”

Dionne curtsied and smiled. “This way, Your Majesty.


	6. V

V.

 

Arthur had been cleaned up and provided with a fresh set of clothes. He was in the middle of a large carved bed propped up on pillows. He smiled when he saw his Queen. 

“You’re alright? Merlin said it was a mortal wound he wasn’t even sure the Sisters of Avalon could heal you.” Guinevere said as she carefully sat on the edge of the bed.

“I never made it to Avalon. I ended up here. The Faeries and this Lady Aura healed me. I owe them my life. What of Camelot?”

“It’s gone. They killed all they found in the Castle and set it ablaze. There is nothing left.” Guinevere started to cry. “The people have fled. There is just nothing left.” 

Arthur pulled her down to his shoulder and held her close. “The Knights, what of the Knights?” 

“Dead. Elyan and Percival fell trying to help me and the children out of the Castle. Gwaine fell when the encampment was attacked. Sir Leon was badly wounded. George says he won’t last the night.” 

Arthur felt his eyes burning. Everything he worked for, all of his friends and family gone. “Guinevere, the Lady Aura said that we can stay here if it agreeable with you. I think we should do it for the children.”

Guinevere nodded against his shoulder. “I’m tired of fighting but what would we do here?”

“We could be farmers or whatever suits us.” Arthur said as he stroked her hair. “The Kingdom is gone. We have no place there. I think we owe it to the children to give them a peaceful life. Don’t you agree?”

“I do. We have nothing. How will we start a new life?” Guinevere looked up at him.

“The Lady Aura said she will let us stay here until we get up on our feet. Then we can find our own place. She says there are jobs here if we are willing to work hard. We do have skills.”

“What skills?” Guinevere smiled at her husband amused.

“You are a seamstress and I can manage a business or maybe start one down the line.” Arthur smiled at his wife “We will have a nice life. I promise.” 

“Then we stay.” Guinevere gave him a soft kiss.

There was a knock on the door. “Enter.” Arthur called out.

Lady Aura came in. “Have you made a decision about staying or should I give you more time to think? If you wish to stay, the world must think you all have perished. I will have people in your Realm spread this story. If we do not tell them you are dead, those that wish you harm will come here to inflict it.”

“Tell them we are dead. We are staying. Merlin will have to make his own decision.” Arthur said. “I will not speak for him.”

Lady Aura nodded. “I will speak with him. You are welcome to stay as long as you need. I rarely stay here. I have a cottage in the town to the north, Rosemont.” 

“Thank you for your hospitality. We promise to repay your kindness.” Guinevere said.

“Just live your lives in peace. That is all I ask.” Aura nodded and left them alone.


	7. VI

VI.

 

Merlin and the children had finished eating and were waiting for Guinevere to come back into the room.

“Emrys, may I speak with you?” Endora asked. 

Merlin nodded and joined her near the fire. “What is it you want to talk about?”

“Aura is going to ask Their Majesties if they wish to stay here in this Realm. I suppose I should ask you as well. This is a world of magick. You will be free to do whatever you wish.” 

Merlin looked into the fire. “If Arthur and Gwen wish to stay I will consider it. My place is by my King.”

“I understand. He can have no better friend than that. I travel quite a bit to other Realms. I take on quests and fight for the freedom of magick. My family thinks I’m foolish but it is important to me. I would always welcome your help on these journeys.”

“Thank you for the offer but I need to think about what I will do.” Merlin smiled and nodded and went back to sit with the children.

Lady Aura came into the room. “Dionne, take the children to see their father.” She looked at Merlin. “They have decided to stay here. You are welcome as well. The Druids in Zestra are always looking for teachers of magick. I always need a little help now and again. Since the fall of Atlantis, we have been at a disadvantage. One of our elders and several others died in the explosions while visiting there. The Sisters of Light also lost their lives. 

Sisters of Light? Merlin asked.

They are like the Sisters of Avalon. It is a similar order of Priestesses.” Endora explained. “They too had a veil of mist that surrounded their mountain top.”

Merlin nodded. “I will need to speak to Arthur and Gwen before I make my final decision about staying. I may also want to go back. Is that possible?”

“I can take you at any time. Just let me know. If I’m on a quest then of course you must wait for me to return.” Endora said. “I’m going soon.” She looked at Aura. “Lady Starr is having trouble in her Realm again. 

“I know I spoke to her yesterday through the fire. She will need you and any others she can get.” Aura looked at Merlin. 

Merlin looked at the two women. He knew that Endora was a Sidhe but he wasn’t sure Aura was human either. “I don’t wish to be rude. Are you a human Lady Aura?”

“No, I am part Sidhe and part Draconian.” Aura smiled.

“Draconian?” Merlin looked confused.

“Yes, you are a Dragon Lord?”

Merlin nodded.

“Then we are distant cousins. The Draconian are a race of dragons that can hold human form at will. It is said that the Dragon Lords were Draconians that lost their ability to turn back into dragons.” Aura explained. 

“You can you turn into a dragon?” Merlin asked.

Aura smiled and nodded. She held out her hand and it turned into scales and claws. “I’m red and gold and I breathe fire.” She shook her hand and it turned back to flesh. 

Merlin looked at her with wonder. “How many of you are here?” 

“Three in this Realm but there are at least 50 throughout all the Realms. We are long lived and rarely mate.” Aura blushed. 

“We are sisters.” Endora said smiling.

“Half sisters. Crown Princess Cara is our mother. The Lady of Alban Isle is our other sister.” Aura said smiling. “She is more Sidhe than Draconian. She can’t transform.” 

Merlin nodded. “I see.” 

“Oh and there is the Dragon Hatchery at Aster Cliffs. If you want an elemental dragon to care for you must petition the Matrons. Every elemental dragon must be registered by law.” Aura smiled. “But be careful. Some are not as well mannered as they should be not even for a Dragon Lord as master. Puff! I see you sneaking in. Come here!”

Endora chuckled and shook her head.

A brownish green earth dragon came slowly into the room. He had cheese sauce all over his face and a noodle stuck to one of his horns. He gave Lady Aura the ‘puppy dog eyes’.

“At the tavern again? How many bowls?” Aura tapped her foot at the little dragon.

Puff held up three claws and looked ashamed.

Aura sighed. “Go home. I’ll be there soon.” 

Puff turned and walked out slowly with his head down.

“Three bowls of what?” Merlin asked amused.

“Macaroni and cheese. He will burp all the way home leaving a trail of singed grass.” Aura chuckled.

“This is a very unusual place.” Merlin shook his head.

“Will you stay Emrys? Someone needs to control the dragons around here.” Endora winked at her sister. 

“Yes, I will.” Merlin smiled. 

“MERLIN!” Arthur called from upstairs.

Merlin sighed. “It’s not just the dragons that need me it seems.” He smiled and left the room taking the stairs two at a time.


End file.
